Home Sick
by DomLetty101
Summary: One Shot. Liv and Noah are sick at home and Peter drops by to apologize for what he said to Liv from the Part 33 case, but he also wants to help.


I sniffed again as I let my eyes close and my head fall back into the armrest of the sofa that I was resting on. A small cough forced my eyes open as I played with hair of the small boy who laid upon my chest.

"Noah, I think we should try some more cough syrup" I said with a scratchy voice

"No momma, no momma, no momma" Noah said as he turned his head into my chest. I was too sick to fight him on it, but I knew it had to be done.

"I will take it with you, bubba" I told him as I stood up but before I could there was a knock at my door

"Who did you invite tonight, little man?"

"Nobody, momma but do they have snacks?" Noah asked as I walked to the door. I looked through the peep hole and I saw someone whom I was not expecting.

"Hey Liv"

"Peter, uhm hi. Is there an issue with the case?" I asked trying to keep this professional since our fight the other day where he told me to keep my bleeding heart out of his courthouse

"No, but I owe you a huge apology" Peter said as he walked in

"Peter it's fine"

"No, Liv it's not. I never should have spoken to you like that and I'm sorry. Your heart and your compassion is what makes you so damn good at what you do, your heart is what this job needs, it needs people like you to believe the victims when no one else will, and your heart is the reason I fight so hard even though yesterday sure didn't seem like it, I work hard because you've changed me, Liv, and I want to make you proud, and I didn't do that yesterday, and I am really sorry, Liv"

Peter sat on the chair that was in the living room with his head in his hands and I rested my hand on his shoulder and softly let my hand fall to rub his back.

"Peter, I know the man you are and I am proud to work alongside you, yesterday was rough on all of us and I know that. I may not like it, but I know."

"Peter?" A soft voice said and rested a hand on his knee causing Peter to look up where I could really see his tear stained face, this was really weighing heavily on him.

"Hey Noah, sorry to interrupt your movie night, bud?" Peter apologized as he ruffled Noahs' hair

"That's okay, you seem sad and mommy is really good at making people happy again" Peter smiled and looked between Noah and I

"That she does, bud, that she does." Peter said looking at me, holding his gaze for a few seconds.

"You can come watch a movie with us, Peter"

"Baby, we don't want to get Peter sick"

"I heard my two favorite people were sick so I brought supplies" Peter said holding up the bag I didn't realized he brought in

"We have 2 containers of ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough for Noah, and mint chocolate chip for you" Peter said handing me mine and Noahs favorite ice creams, and I smiled that he remembered, and because he called us his favorites.

"Chicken soup from Clementines, orange juice for both of you, tissues, a box of tea, and comfy socks" Peter finished as he brought everything out

"Peter, you didn't have to do all this" I said in awe of his kindness

"Nonsense, I wanted to. Now you two get back on the couch Ill put the soup in the bowls. Liv, you put those socks on, and keep those toesies warm, and we will put a movie on." I smiled again when he said talked about my 'toesies' and when he talked about all of us watching a movie together.

I sat on the couch and Noah laid on me again as I played with his hair and started to close my eyes, I only opened them again when I felt something soft being draped over mine and Noahs body, I opened my eyes to see Peter covering us with a soft pink blanket that normally rests on my bed. I gave him a small sile as I thanked him for getting this.

"Already sneaking into my bedroom, Stone?" I said and instantly my eyes widened at the seductive way I had said it.

"Hopefully one day I won't have to sneak in" He said calmly as he held out my tea making me blush

"Noah, sit up baby, lets have some soup"

I sipped on my tea and ate the soup as I watched Noah who drank his grape juice and ate his soup

"Can you pass me the cough syrup on the counter?" I asked Peter and he shook his head no and I looked at him with a confused look as I started to get up but he grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me back down and pointed to Noahs juice

"It's already in there" He whispered as Noah watched Scooby Doo

"You are a genius" I told him as I sat back relieved I wouldn't have to fight him on it

"I really am" He said with a cocky attitude making me raise an eyebrow

"Well it's in your tea too" He said with a smile

"Sneaky, counselor"

"What's sneaky is how they get away with pretending that Scooby and Shaggy aren't H-I-G-H"

"Momma that spells high" Noah said with a sniff in his stuffy nose

"Thats right, baby" I said with the matching nasal voice due to my cold

"You know he's 7 right? He can spell" I teased

"I guess so, how're you feeling now?"

"I'm Fine-d"

"Alright, Monica, I'm about to go Chandler on you" He said making me laugh as he leaned closer "Fine-d is not a word, there is no D on the end of FINE"

"I thought you always said you'll be there for me" I joked referring to the theme song of friends and Peter got closer to me and clapped 4 times.

"Time for ice cream" Peter announced as I watched him move around my kitchen, I had to admit I liked having him here, and having him look so comfortable here with us made me feel even better. When he handed Noah and I a bowl a rested my head back on the arm of the couch and about 20 minutes later I felt fingers running through my hair, I looked up and saw Peter smiling at me as he continued to play with my hair while healing Noah and I back to health.

* * *

_This is just a one shot, I am in the midst of updating the other two, I have been so busy with school work and I have had the flu so it's been brutal but the preview for tonights episode made me think of this story and how I thought it should have ended._


End file.
